MTC (Machine-Type Communications) or M2M (Machine-to-Machine) refers to data communications between machines over mobile networks that do not necessarily need human interaction. Examples of MTC applications include fleet management, remote maintenance and control, and remote diagnostics. Data transmission in communications networks constantly has to be improved. In particular, it may be desirable to provide low-end MTC devices operating at improved data transmission in LTE communications networks without requiring significant changes to the existing LTE standard. For these and further reasons there is a need for the present invention.